Fan:Digimon Gormiti
Digimon Gormiti is a crossover of Gormiti and Digimon, it is Gormiti but with a twist, they have Digimon partners. Plot The fan show follows two brothers, Nick and Toby, who discover that they have the power to transform into powerful creatures known as Gormitis and partner up with digital monsters or Digimon. Their two friends Jessica and Lucas join the fight along with their new partners, and together they harness the power of the four elements. Now it's up to them to save their world, and many others, from destruction. List of Gormiti characters Toby Tripp : Nick's older brother and somewhat lazy. The lead protagonist and a popular character, a boy with blond hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He would rather 'go Gormiti' than stay as a Keeper in the Primal Pad. He can become the Lord of Water and can control water from rivers and seas and can breathe underwater. In Curse of the Crown it's discovered that Toby's fear is spiders and in Going Buggy he is forced to face his fear head on to save his friends, allowing him in the end to conquer his fear of spiders (although he still gets startled by them). He loves playing football and playing tricks on his friends, his Digimon Partner is Agumon. Favorite attack - 'Aqua Blast'. Voiced by: Sam Riegel Nick Tripp : The co-protagonist of the series, a boy with brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes, wearing glasses and naturally is the nerd of the team. A counter to Toby, he is tidy by nature, worries about his studies and likes to observe proper manners and protocols on Earth and in Gorm. Can become disappointed when he can't be the Keeper in the Primal Pad (and guide his friends through the Gorm world), since he's the one who studies up on it the most. He is Toby's younger brother. Often at odds with Toby, differences are usually reconciled by the end of each episode. He is the Lord of the Earth, so he can control the rocks and stones, his Digimon Partner is Gabumon. Favorite attack - 'Seismic Smash'. Voiced by: Brian Beacock Lucas Wanson : A boy with brown hair, brown skin and green eyes that is a great lover of nature. He loves gardening school. He is the Lord of the Forest and can control the trees and plants. He has a disproportionate obsession with the environment and loves flowers, trees and birds. He is oblivious of Gina's feelings for him, his Digimon Partner is Tentomon. Favorite attack - 'Jungle Attack'. Voiced by: Ogie Banks Jessica Herleins : The only girl in the group. Also blonde, fair skinned, and blue-eyed. She is optimistic and never afraid to face the Gormiti. Toby gets her mad sometimes. She is the Lord of the Air, so she can fly and control the winds. Although often engaged in fashion-related occurrences, she is always there for her friends and above all else when there are problems, does not hesitate to risk her life to save them, her Digimon Partner is Biyomon. Favorite attack - 'Wind Attack'. Voiced by: Melissa Fahn (Season 1), Kate Higgins(Seasons 2-3) Razzle : He is a small, sarcastic talking dinosaur who prefers to be called a terrible lizard that lives in the primal pad and acts as the kids' link between Earth and Gorm. When there is trouble in Gorm, he goes to find the kids and always risks being seen and/or startles the kids when he appears (and usually gets startled himself by their initial shock). He has a habit of running off when there is danger. Paula Pickney : A girl who appeared in a few episodes in the first season, she always tries to catch Toby, Lucas, Nick and Jessica and their partners. She thought they were aliens (actually it was a joke that the boys had spread to get rid of her). In episode 25 "Slip Rift I" (which has more importance) a giant whirlwind carries Paula to Gorm, and finds out that Toby, Lucas, Nick and Jessica were the Lords of Nature, they have Digimon Partners and Razzle is a talking lizard. Did test shots with her camera and then showed them to her brother Ike, but, unfortunately for her, the photos had been deleted and in the end she was unable to catch them. Ike Pickney : A classmate of Nick and Archaeology Club Component is always cracking jokes in bad taste and hates Toby for unknown reasons and usually tends to be his bodyguard. He is the older brother of Paula. He also appears only in the first season. Gina Louren : She is the best friend of Jessica. Like Ike and Paula, she mostly appears in the first season. She is also obsessed with fashion, like Jessica and is always there when needed. She is in love with Lucas and has no problems showing it and is also the football team's mascot for the soccer team Toby and Nick are on. : List of Gormiti episodes : Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Specials/Movies Gormiti Mode Lock Invasion How it all began